


She Kisses Like a Fairytale

by FyireMoon



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Hilda has never done anything heterosexual in her entire life, Late night talks, Pining Hilda, Wingman claude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 08:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyireMoon/pseuds/FyireMoon
Summary: Hilda is tired of pretending to be interested in the men her father keeps trying to set het up with, but a flair in temper and a poorly timed reply lead her to take a leap of faith and admit her feelings for one gentle, blue haired woman.





	She Kisses Like a Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writingwithmolls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingwithmolls/gifts).

Hilda watches the messenger gallop away with her letter and feels her stomach drop. Her expression falters for a brief moment, her smile stretched and vacant. 

A single word falls from her lips, laced with false cheer, “Shit.” 

She turns on her heel and walks back into the monastery in a daze. Her face remains fixed in a tense, blank mask as she breezes through the halls. Ignatz passes her in the hall, his arms full of books. He opens his mouth as if to ask her what’s wrong, but by the time he can get the words out she’s stepping out of the main hall into the gardens. 

Her savior comes in a burst of gold among the empty tea tables. Claude has several maps set out around him, the wheels turning behind his light eyes. Hilda sits down at the empty seat across from him and lets her head fall onto the table. 

Claude raises en eyebrow, “Well now, what’s gotten you in such a mood?” 

Hilda lifts her head and drops her chin into her hands, “Claude, if my father disowns me will you adopt me into the Riegan family?” 

“Now why would he do that?” He spreads his hands, “And I’m not sure if my family is really the one you want to try to get into.” 

She groans and drops her head again, “Because I messed up, big time. He’s been sending me all these letters with descriptions of eligible lords that I can marry and I got angry and sent back a strongly worded reply.” 

“How strong?” She just stares at him miserably through strands of pink hair, her eyes filled with a hopelessness he’d never seen in Hilda before. He couldn’t image what she’d possibly done to think that her doting and protective father would cast her out, but he was insatiably curious. 

His curiosity had a time and a place however, and Hilda didn’t look like she needed to be pestered for details at the moment. Instead he pushes his mug of untouched coffee across the table towards her and pats her hand. 

“I’m sure whatever happens will turn out alright. Just give it time.” 

~~

That night, Hilda can’t sleep. She tried her best, drinking lavender tea and forcing herself to lie still instead of tossing and turning like she wanted too. The writing of her letter was burned into the back of her eyelids. 

_ When will you realize that I’m rejecting all these men because I want to marry a woman!? _

Not just any woman, Hilda would be lying if she said that there wasn’t someone who occupied her thoughts. When people asked her what she fought for she would always laugh it off and say she fought for herself, but the question always made her want to scream. She wanted to scream that she fought to create a world where she could live happily alongside a woman with a soft voice. She wanted to grab their shoulders and insist that she fought without hesitation, with all her power, to protect a woman with the gentlest, most mournful eyes she’d ever seen. Every swing of her axe was to spare another person the torment of having to take that life. Someone so delicate, so quiet and so beautiful didn’t deserve to face the front lines. 

Five years had done little to ease the longing in her heart. 

Hilda rolls out of bed and gets to her feet. If she’s not going to sleep she’d rather use that time to walk the grounds then lying in bed wallowing. She lights the candle in her lantern and slips out into the hall. There weren’t many of them that slept on the second floor so she didn’t fear waking anyone as she shuffled down the hall. 

She’s almost to the stairs when she hears a door open behind her and light spills into the hall. Tensing, Hilda closes her eyes, cursing herself silently for seemingly waking the one person she had tried to sneak by. 

The voice sends butterflies into her stomach, “Hilda?” Marianne’s voice is always soft, but laced with sleep Hilda’s heart skips a beat, “What are you doing up?” 

Hilda turns, plastering a smile onto her face and adopting her usual sweet tone, “Oh sorry, did I wake you? I was just going on a walk to clear my head.” It’s hard to keep her voice even. Framed in the light, Marianne looks like an angel. Her silk nightgown and loose wavy hair caught the light and cast her in a honey glow. 

Marianne fiddles with the silver locket around her neck, “Oh... Do you want to come in and talk about it?” 

She hesitates, shifting her weight from foot to foot before stepping forward. Marianne’s room is warm and a little messy. There are books scattered on her desk and clothing strewn across the floor. Hilda can’t help but smile, it seems that five years did little to change the girl’s messy habits. 

Sweeping her hair over one shoulder, Marianne climbs up onto her bed, tucking her feet up beside her and patting the mattress. Hilda follows suit, sinking into the soft blankets gratefully. She combs her fingers through her knotted pink hair, feeling her face begin to flush from the closeness. 

“I could tell something was wrong.” Marianne weaves her fingers together in her lap and stares down at them, “You were using that voice you use when you want people to look the other way.” 

Hilda grimaces, “You really know me too well.” She lets out a long sigh, “It’s nothing terrible, just an interesting string of letters from my father. He’s been dead set of marrying me off to some lord and keeps sending me these ‘evaluations’.” 

“Oh.” Marianne’s eyes dart to the far wall, and Hilda swears there’s a tremor in the woman’s voice, “You must be having a hard time choosing...” 

“That’s the thing,” She has a feeling she might regret continuing to talk, but something pushes her to keep going, “I’m not interested in any of them!”

“You’re not?” 

“I like women.” Hilda says, looking intently at her, “And one woman in particular.” It feels good to say out loud. She’d only ever hinted at it with people like Claude and Lorenz, but finally getting to say the words gave her a burst of confidence. Marianne blinks in surprise, her mouth falling open slightly. 

Hilda takes a leap of faith, She sits up, bracing both her hands on either side of Marianne’s legs and leans in to capture her lips in a kiss. Marianne lets out a quiet squeal of surprise, her hands flying up to rest on either side of Hilda’s face. She leans into the embrace, her fingers gentle on Hilda’s cheeks. 

Kissing Marianne feels like a fairy tale. Hilda used to read stories of princesses and princes with daring quests and heartfelt romance. They always ended in a kiss; the prince kisses the princess and wakes her from a cursed sleep, or the princess kisses a frog and he transforms back into his true, handsome self. Kissing Marianne was like being woken from a dream, pulling her back from the brink and setting her safely on her own two feet. 

They pull away just enough to see each other, faces flushed. There’s a beat of silence and then Marianne begins to laugh, soft, ecstatic giggles that bubble out of her. Hilda’s face alights in a smile, the worry gone from her mind and instead filled with warmth. Marriane leans in for another kiss, but in her clumsy way she missed Hilda’s mouth and instead kissed the corner of her lips. 

Hilda laughs, cupping her face, “Marianne, look at me.” Her warm brown eyes meet hers, and Hilda pulls her close. She doesn’t ever want to let go, feeling happier in this moment than she has in years. 

So instead, she forgets the world outside and loses herself in a fairy tale kiss once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two a lot and plan on writing more with them~ Leave a comment if you like!


End file.
